Meu Doce Amor
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi] Soubi não sai dos pensamentos de Ritsuka, que em um momento de angústia sai sozinho pela chuva. Uma discagem é feita e... Soubi agora tem em seus braços aquele a quem devota seu mais profundo amor! Mas... Será que ele é realmente correspondido?


**Título:** Meu Doce Amor

**Anime:** Loveless

**Casal:** Soubi x Ritsuka

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Shota/ Angust/ Fluffy

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**OOO**

**Aviso**

Essa fic contém shota, ou seja, mostra o relacionamento de um homem de vinte anos com um menino de doze/ treze. Se você não gosta deste tipo de história fique a vontade para clicar no 'X' e fechar a página. ù.ú Se você gosta, divirta-se!

**OOO**

**Meu Doce Amor**

Seus olhos se abriram quando os primeiros pingos de chuva caíram, despertando-o pouco a pouco. Logo procurou o relógio próximo a cabeceira da cama, vendo que não eram nem seis horas da tarde. Piscou as grandes e expressivas orbes violeta, esfregando os olhos algumas vezes. Há quanto tempo não adormecia à tarde? Muito, com certeza. Ergueu os pequenos braços e espreguiçou-se, para em seguida sentar-se na cama, retirando alguns fios negros da franja que caíam em sua face.

Ficou quieto em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas respirando lentamente. Sua vida havia mudado muito e em um curto espaço de tempo. Antes se preocupava apenas em viver separado do mundo, achando que todos eram superficiais e sem uma verdadeira noção da realidade, mas agora tudo mudou... Tudo mudou no dia em que encontrou aquela pessoa...

" Soubi...", Sussurrou o nome daquele que agora perturbava seus sonhos.

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que o encontrou pela primeira vez. Ficou impressionado com a postura imponente de Soubi, os olhos azuis intensos, os cabelos loiros... Ele não tinha orelhas e... Roubou-lhe um beijo. Ao lembrar-se disso levou os dedos aos lábios, tocando-os de leve, lembrando da sensação e depois vieram outros beijos... Durante as batalhas... Quando se encontravam...

_"Ele é um tarado, isso sim!"_, Pensou, suas bochechas corando suavemente.

" Ritsuka!", Ouviu a voz da mãe, virando-se e fitando a porta.

" Ritsuka, o jantar está pronto!", Ela avisou, batendo mais uma vez.

" Já vou, mãe.", Respondeu sem grande entusiasmo.

Não estava com fome. Na verdade queria apenas ficar quieto em seu quarto e nada mais, no entanto, sabia que não poderia fazer isso, caso contrário ela entraria fazendo um escândalo. Reunindo forças, Ritsuka se colocou de pé, ainda desanimado e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e saindo, passando primeiro no banheiro, onde lavou o rosto. Ficou se olhando no espelho por um tempo indeterminado, até ouvir a voz de sua mãe novamente.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, olhando para a mesa de jantar preparada e a mãe lhe sorrindo de maneira doce, mas ele sabia... Aquele sorriso não era para ele, era para o outro Ritsuka... O que desapareceu pouco antes de Seimei morrer... Ou seria bem antes disso? Bom... De qualquer forma, isso não importa. Forçou-se a dar um sorriso e se aproximou, sentando-se a mesa e esperando que ela o servisse como se ele fosse uma criancinha que nada sabia fazer sozinho.

" Fiz a comida do jeito que você gosta, Ritsuka!", Ela sorriu, muito contente.

O menino de quase treze anos olhou para a comida, sério. Novamente... Novamente ela vinha com mais um teste. Ele gostava daquela comida antes? Não sabia... Não se lembrava. E se dissesse que gostava e essa fosse a resposta errada? E se falasse que não era de seu agrado? O que fazer? Ficou parado, sem ação, pensando no que podia dizer... No que deveria fazer.

" Não vai comer, Ritsuka?", Ela pergunta, séria, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos e deixando que seu queixo repousasse sobre ele, esperando pacientemente a resposta.

O coração do Ritsuka acelerou-se, enquanto seus olhos violeta fitaram a comida. Inseguro, ele pegou o talher e levou uma pequena quantidade de comida a boca, provando e achando o gosto muito bom. Ergueu os olhos, fitando o rosto dela, tomando coragem para dar uma resposta.

" Está muito bom!", Falou em tom baixo, o coração disparado.

" O meu Ritsuka não acha esse prato muito agradável.", Ela fala quase num rosnado, seu semblante fechando-se, mostrando uma raiva quase incontida.

Ritsuka apenas a olhou, abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida. Novamente uma resposta errada e cada fala ou expressão dela o feria por dentro, fazendo-o se sentir culpado por ter tomado o filho dela, mas não podia voltar a ser como antes, afinal... Não sabia como era ser o outro Ritsuka. Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando ouviu pratos se quebrando e olhou para frente, assustado, vendo que sua mãe havia puxado o forro da mesa.

" Mãe...", Ele sussurra.

" DEVOLVA! DEVOLVA O MEU RITSUKA!", Ela grita a plenos pulmões, arfando, olhando com ódio para o pequeno menino que se encontrava parado, ainda sentado à mesa, de cabeça baixa.

" Desculpa.", Foi o que conseguiu sussurrar. Ele devia merecer aquilo... Ou não? Afinal... 'Roubou' o filho daquela mulher...

" Desculpa?! Eu não quero suas desculpas. Quero MEU FILHO!", Mais e mais gritos e logo ela avançou em direção a ele, segurando os cabelos negros com força, esbofeteando a face alva, vendo o corpo menor ir ao chão em um baque mudo.

Ritsuka levou a mão à face vermelha e dolorida, ainda meio zonzo com o tapa, ouvindo mais gritos, mas não conseguindo identificar as palavras, parecia apenas um barulho ao longe que deixava sua cabeça dolorida. Sentiu tapas... Ouviu mais berros... Sentiu uma dor fina em seus braços, percebendo então que se tratava de cortes pequenos feitos com uma faca comum. Sua sorte é que não estava afiada, causando apenas alguns cortes e escoriações.

Quando isso acontecia Seimei sempre estava ali para defendê-lo, mas agora seu irmão mais velho estava morto... Fôra assassinado pelo Nanatsu no Tsuki e ninguém poderia defendê-lo daquela mulher insana. Não sabia como, mas conseguiu sair da sala e correr para o quarto, se trancando nele, ouvindo batidas fortes na porta e mais gritos. Jogou-se na cama, ficando em posição fetal, abraçando os próprios joelhos, permanecendo quieto, sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar.

As batidas na porta cessaram e ele permaneceu na mesma posição, tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Sabia que não devia chorar por isso, estava apenas recebendo uma adequada punição, mas... Mas... Lágrimas adornaram seus olhos, escorrendo pela face alva, enquanto Ritsuka tentava inutilmente pará-las. Sentou-se na cama, os cortes finos latejavam e olhando então para a mesa do computador, vê o celular que Soubi havia lhe dado.

O pequeno menino de cabelos negros se levantou, tocando o celular com a ponta dos dedos, fitando-o e depois de um tempo o pegou, segurando firme, sentindo uma repentina saudade daquele adulto que nunca lhe dizia nada do que realmente queria saber. Apertou o aparelho entre os dedos e caminhou até a varanda, abrindo-a, vendo a chuva caindo ainda fraca lá fora, começando a se irritar.

" Aquele Soubi maldito!", Murmurou, saindo na varanda e se debruçando nela, não se importando com a chuva que caía sobre ele. Ficou olhando para baixo e mais algumas lágrimas abandonaram seus olhos, misturando-se a água da chuva.

Sentia-se angustiado, queria vê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Ver Soubi o fazia sofrer e... Não vê-lo doía. Ouviu novas batidas na porta, que o deixava mais irritado ainda e sem pensar no que estava fazendo, subiu no parapeito e pulou, caindo no chão e gemendo com a dor que sentiu no tornozelo direito, caminhando sem rumo, sem pensar realmente no que estava fazendo.

**OOO**

A chuva começava a aumentar, mas ele permanecia no mesmo lugar, parcialmente protegido por uma grande cerejeira, sentindo apenas algumas gotas caírem sobre seu corpo. Não sabia o que deu nele para fugir assim de casa... Foi uma ação impensada e que vai trazer péssimas conseqüências. Afinal, como vai voltar para casa? Sua mãe o mataria!

Olhou para os pequenos cortes em seus braços, que ardiam em contato com a água da chuva. Suspirou profundamente e fitou o celular, seu polegar fazendo círculos sobre o número um. Bastava um toque para que a discagem fosse automática, mas... Fechou os olhos violetas, seu dedo ainda fazendo o mesmo movimento sobre a tecla.

" Soubi...", Sussurrou angustiado.

A chuva continuava, mas Ritsuka não se movia, as gotas caíam mais fortes sobre seu corpo, mas ele não tinha forças para sair dali, sentia-se tão fraco... Tão frágil. Pela primeira vez desejou simplesmente ficar no colo de alguém como uma criancinha, o que era ridículo em sua concepção de 'gente grande'.

Seus olhos se abriram e as orelhinhas se moveram matreiras, percebendo então que estava no parque onde fez recordações com Soubi, lembrando-se das fotos que tiraram juntos, do beijo que ele roubou quando disse que não faria nada, das palavras dele... Aquela voz... Aquela linda voz pronunciando palavras como uma melodia sedutora que o envolvia e fazia seu coração balançar.

_"Suki da yo... Ritsuka!"_, E a voz melodiosa sussurrou em sua mente...

'Eu te amo'... Como ele podia falar essas palavras daquela forma? Soubi sempre as dizia, mas era porque Seimei pediu... Nada era dele. Aquele amor não era real e... Tudo o que queria era algo só dele. Por que não podia ser simplesmente amado? Por que tinha que ser... Loveless? Assustou-se com o rumo de seus próprios pensamentos e...

_"Por que o Soubi sempre faz isso comigo?"_, Não queria que o Combatente dissesse aquelas palavras, porque... Ele queria que elas fossem ditas em verdade.

Apertou mais o aparelho entre os dedos, fechando os olhos, a iluminação do parque tornando o ambiente menos escuro, mas ainda assim era perigoso para um menino de quase treze anos ficar sozinho, principalmente alguém como Aoyagi Ritsuka, que parecia ainda mais jovem e era definitivamente belo.

" Droga!", Murmurou, abraçando-se, sem perceber que apertou demais a tecla de discagem automática, que já efetuava a chamada para aquele em quem o jovem pensava... Agatsuma Soubi.

**OOO**

Os olhos azul-celeste fitaram o céu agora escuro. A chuva caía lá fora, aumentando gradativamente e certa impaciência se apoderava do coração do jovem de vinte anos, fazendo-o se erguer e se aproximar da janela. Aquele tempo lhe parecia melancólico e isso o fazia se lembrar de seu pequeno Ritsuka... Seu doce Sacrifício... Seu doce amor. Permaneceu olhando para o céu sem estrelas, perdido em pensamentos, ignorando a presença do outro rapaz que o chamava incessantemente.

" Soubi! Soubi, você está me escutando?", O jovem de cabelos repicados chamava, sendo prontamente ignorado, o que deixou irritado. Passou a mão pelos fios esverdeados, colocando-os atrás da orelha cheia de brincos.

O belo rapaz de longos cabelos loiros num tom claro continuava a observar o céu chuvoso, tendo todos os seus pensamentos voltados para aquele que lhe era importante. Na verdade, sentiu vontade de vê-lo, uma ansiedade em contemplar aqueles olhos lindos e aquela face que ficava adoravelmente tingida de vermelho quando ele dizia 'eu te amo'.

" Soubi!", Chamou mais uma vez.

_"Será que ele está no quarto? Ou já está jantando?"_, Perguntou-se, pensando em talvez mandar uma mensagem para o mesmo... Uma mensagem escrita 'beijos'. Sorriu com o pensamento, já imaginando o pequeno Ritsuka ficando todo bravinho, dizendo seu nome de modo repreensivo.

" Rit-su-ka.", Pronunciou Kyo, de braços cruzados, olhando Soubi.

" O que?", Virou-se, fixando seus azuis no amigo.

" Ah, quando eu falo o nome dele você olha, né!", ¬¬ Kyo disse emburrado.

" Estava falando comigo?", Perguntou, caminhando até a mesa, onde estavam seus desenhos espalhados, procurando com os olhos o celular.

" Olha, Soubi. Acho que você devia esquecê-lo! Você está virando um pedófilo. Onde já se viu ficar perseguindo um menino da sexta-série?", Falou, gesticulando, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, tentando abrir os olhos do loiro.

Soubi não estava exatamente dando ouvidos ao que dizia Kyo, apenas levantava algumas folhas procurando seu celular, quando o ouviu tocar, encontrando-o imediatamente. Seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso quando viu o nome da pessoa que lhe ligava, causando uma sensação gostosa em seu peito.

Aoyagi Ritsuka.

" Sim, Ristuka?", Atendeu, com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

" Ah, Deus! Era só o que me faltava, a criança ligando!", E Kyo levou as mãos aos cabelos, apertando de leve em um gesto melodramático.

" Ritsuka?", Chamou de novo, ficando sério. Será que algo aconteceu com sua pequena criança?

Apurando sua audição, Soubi escutou algo parecendo um suspiro choroso, ficando ainda mais preocupado. Ele estava ferido? O que podia ter acontecido? Ainda chamando-o, o loiro vestiu um casaco, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar do amigo de faculdade, Kaidou Kyo.

" Ritsuka?!", Chamou mais uma vez, concentrando-se totalmente na ligação.

Kyo apenas o olhava caminhando de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

_" Soubi..."_, O Combatente ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado muito baixinho.

" Vou procurá-lo. Feche a porta quando sair.", Disse a Kyo, olhando-o sério.

" Mas...", O jovem ergueu a mão como se a chamá-lo, vendo apenas a porta se fechar, sentindo-se completamente derrotado.

" Droga! E novamente ele é monopolizado por Aoyagi.", Praguejou, decidindo ir embora, afinal... Soubi agora dedicaria todo o seu tempo ao menino.

**OOO**

Soubi caminhava, não se importando com as gotas de chuva que caíam sobre si, ainda ouvindo a ligação, que não fôra encerrada. Ouvia ao longe o que parecia ser um choro contido, mas não havia vozes de outras pessoas, apenas a de Ritsuka, fazendo-o pensar que talvez o mesmo discou para ele sem perceber. Chegou a essa conclusão ao ter se concentrado, tentando captar a energia de outro Combatente, mas não encontrou nenhuma, o que colocava Ritsuka fora de perigo... Pelo menos aquele tipo de perigo.

_" Por que eu tive que vir logo a esse parque?"_, Ouviu a voz dele novamente ao longe, como se o mesmo não estivesse realmente falando ao celular.

Soubi parou um instante. Ristuka disse parque? Então ele não estava em casa e... Já eram quase sete e meia da noite e estava chovendo. O que o menino tinha na cabeça? Pensou um pouco e... Loveless pronunciou a palavra 'parque' e se perguntou porque teve que ir _aquele_ _parque_, então...

_"Ele está no parque em que fizemos recordações."_, Concluiu, dirigindo-se para lá o mais rápido possível.

Não haviam passado sequer quinze minutos e logo os olhos azuis estavam fixos numa figura pequena e fragilizada que se encontrava sentado debaixo de uma grande cerejeira, abraçando as pernas e segurando um celular na mão direita. Sorriu caminhando até ele felinamente, seus passos tão leves que não podiam ser detectados pelo menino que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

" Me chamou, Ritsuka?", Sua voz cálida e sedutora cortou o ambiente, chegando aos ouvidos do menino, que ergueu a cabeça rapidamente.

" Soubi! O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?", Perguntou assustado, sem entender como o loiro o achou, piscando os grandes olhos violeta.

Soubi sorriu lindamente, sempre com aquele olhar enigmático e cheio de devoção. Retirou o casaco que usava e moveu as mãos colocando-o sobre o seu pequeno Sacrifício, que permanecia sentado debaixo da árvore de cerejeira. Cobriu-lhe a cabeça e o corpo, deixando apenas as tentadoras orelhinhas à mostra, ajoelhando-se no chão, apoiando as mãos espalmadas sobre a grama verde, enquanto se aproximava.

Ritsuka sentiu o coração acelerar ante aqueles movimentos. O tecido quente sobre seu corpo, o olhar encantador de Soubi... Viu o momento em que ele se ajoelhou e se aproximou, fazendo as batidas de seu coração falhar. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a língua quente em sua face, recolhendo as lágrimas que havia derramado.

" Por que está chorando?", Perguntou, ainda ajoelhado, sua mão direita se erguendo para acariciar a face agora corada de Ritsuka.

" Eu...", Não conseguia responder. Soubi estava tão perto... Olhava-o tão profundamente que o desconcertava, mas... Ao mesmo tempo gostava daquele olhar.

" Quem machucou você, Ritsuka?", Perguntou em tom baixo, quase um sussurro. Obviamente havia percebido os cortes finos no braço do menino e definitivamente não gostou disso.

" Eu vou pra casa.", Se levantou num rompante, ainda desconcertado com aquele olhar, perturbado com o que sentia por aquele adulto. E também tinha que arrumar um jeito de voltar pra casa sem sua mãe perceber, senão...

Antes que Ritsuka pudesse se mover, Soubi o segurou pelo braço, fazendo o menino fitá-lo bravo, mas o Combatente não se importou. Arrumou o casaco sobre ele e o pegou no colo sem pensar duas vezes, começando a caminhar em silêncio, vendo a surpresa nos olhos violeta e sorrindo internamente com isso.

" Me solta, Soubi!", Falou um alarmado Ritsuka.

" Por que?", Perguntou enquanto continuava seu caminho.

" Eu... Eu tenho que voltar pra casa.", Falou, apertando mais o celular.

" Você não me parece com vontade de voltar pra casa.", Afirmou olhando-o calidamente. Via a face corada daquela pequena criança e tudo o que sentia era vontade de abraçá-lo, de protegê-lo do mundo e nunca deixá-lo.

" Pra onde você está me levando então?", ò.ó Questionou.

" Para a minha casa, afinal, tenho que cuidar de suas feridas.", Respondeu, ouvindo um sussurro ininteligível do jovem em seus braços.

" Além disso, como você me encontrou? Eu nem queria te ver!", u.ú Virou o rosto, tentando manter sua feição emburradinha, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços. Por mais que quisesse negar, estava gostando daquela atenção que recebia de Soubi.

" Mas você me ligou.", Sorriu ao menino, achando-o ainda mais adorável.

" Não liguei não!", Falou, olhando feio para Soubi. Como ele podia dizer isso?

" Então olhe no seu celular.", Beijou-lhe a face, sorrindo mais ainda.

" Soubi!", Disse em tom repreensivo, ficando ainda mais corado devido ao beijo, pegando o celular em seguida e vendo que a ligação ainda estava ativa. Abriu a boca, chocado. Quando foi que ligou para Soubi? Lembrava-se de que ficou fazendo círculos sobre a tecla, mas não se recordava de ter apertado, mas deve ter feito isso mesmo, já que o loiro apareceu ali e... Agora o carregava.

" Suki da yo, Ritsuka!", Disse naquele tom melódico.

" Pa-Pare de falar isso...", Sussurrou o menino, desviando o olhar, corado. Por que Soubi tinha sempre que dizer essas palavras?

" Por que? Estou dizendo a verdade.", Explicou, já quase chegando a casa, vendo as escadas que levavam a sua residência, as alcançando em poucos minutos e subindo-as e mesmo com Ritsuka em seu colo, rapidamente abriu a porta.

Adentrou na sala, olhando por todo o local, vendo que Kyo já havia ido embora. Colocou Ritsuka no chão e trancou a porta, voltando seu olhar para ele, sorrindo ao ver como seu casaco arrastava no chão. Acariciou os cabelos negros novamente, fascinado com aqueles olhos violetas tão lindos.

" Venha. Eu vou cuidar de você, Ritsuka.", Disse, retirando o casaco do pequeno, vendo-o se abraçar com frio. Estreitou os olhos, percorrendo o corpo menor com suas penetrantes esferas celestes, decidindo que ele precisava de um banho.

" Não precisa. Eu sei me cuidar.", Virou-se, olhando tudo ao redor com certa curiosidade.

" É melhor que você tome um banho.", Comentou, colocando uma mão no ombro do menor e caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

" O que? Eu não vou tomar banho coisa nenhuma!", Disse alarmado, dando um passo para trás. Tomar banho na casa de Soubi... E o mesmo estava encaminhando-o ao banheiro. Não. Aquilo não era uma boa idéia.

" Suas roupas estão encharcadas. Se não tomar banho, pode pegar um resfriado e eu não quero isso.", Falou com seriedade. Ritsuka ainda era muito novo e ficar debaixo daquela chuva por tanto tempo poderia acarretar uma gripe forte.

Ritsuka abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas tinha consciência de que Soubi estava certo. Sentia frio, estava quase trêmulo, realmente ficaria gripado caso permanecesse como estava e ainda havia os cortes que ardiam, causando grande incômodo. Fechou a cara, voltando a ficar emburrado, olhando torto para o loiro, que apenas o fitava, aguardando pacientemente sua resposta.

" Eu não tenho roupa aqui.", Disse Ritsuka, ligeiramente desconcertado.

" Isso não é problema. Você pode vestir uma roupa minha.", Resolveu o problema imediatamente.

" Que? Está louco! Sua roupa não serve em mim!", ò.ó Disse exasperado.

" Sim, mas a minha blusa serve em você!", Deu aquele sorriso lindo que apenas Soubi sabia dar.

" Hum...", Aoyagi corou por se imaginar apenas com a blusa de Soubi.

" Agora vamos, sim?!", Falou, guiando um derrotado Ritsuka.

Caminharam pelo corredor e logo chegaram ao banheiro. Soubi abriu a água quente, enchendo a banheira, pegando toalhas e deixando tudo arrumado para Ritsuka. Em pouco tempo a água encheu toda a banheira e o loiro virou-se, fitando o menino que estava todo acanhado no canto.

" Quer que eu o ajude?", Perguntou prestativo, fitando o garoto de cabelos pretos, que corou um pouco mais.

" Nã-Não precisa.", Falou, desviando o olhar.

Soubi sorriu ao jovem, curvando-se sobre ele e beijando-lhe as orelhas, saindo em seguida, deixando-o sozinho. Logo o Sacrifício suspirou, sentando-se na borda da banheira. Sabia que estava ficando tarde, mas... Duvidava que sua mãe fosse procurá-lo no quarto, já que a mesma estava tendo outro ataque insano. Deu de ombros e começou a retirar a roupa molhada, colocando-a sobre a bancada de mármore. Olhou para a água, mas preferiu ligar o chuveiro e se lavou lá, mas...

Olhando para a água quente da banheira, acabou não resistindo e entrou lá, sentindo como estava gostoso ali. Recostou-se na borda e ficou apenas com a cabeça para o lado de fora, pensando no que iria fazer. Fitou a porta, imaginando o que Soubi estaria fazendo, acabando por morder o lábio inferior ao perceber quanta atenção estava recebendo e...

_"Eu realmente queria que ele aparecesse..."_, Admitiu para si mesmo, sentindo um cheiro gostoso na água, percebendo que era um aroma doce de morango, mas não era enjoativo... Parecia algo mais natural.

Sentindo o calor da água morna, quase quente em contato com sua pele, Ritsuka relaxou os músculos, escorando a cabeça na borda, fechando os olhos violeta. Sua respiração acalmava-se e certa sonolência abateu-se sobre ele, fazendo-o perder a noção do tempo, sabendo que ali estaria protegido.

**OOO**

Erguendo a mão, Soubi pegou alguns utensílios no armário em cima da pia, levando-os a mesa. Olhou no relógio e viu que Ritsuka já estava no banho há, no mínimo, vinte minutos. Será que ele havia dormido na banheira? Preocupado, deixou de lado o que fazia e caminhou até o banheiro, batendo na porta.

" Ritsuka, está tudo bem?", Perguntou, ouvindo o som de água se espalhando.

" Ah, sim! Já estou saindo.", Ouve a resposta afobada.

" Não quer mesmo minha ajuda?", Soubi sorriu.

" Não. E não ouse entrar!", O loiro ouviu o grito meio desesperado de seu adorado Sacrifício e sorriu mais amplamente.

Soubi virou-se, deixando que ele terminasse, continuando a preparar um lanche que pudesse sustentá-lo adequadamente. Distraiu-se na cozinha, entretido no que fazia. Lembrou-se que o doce menino estava com alguns machucados, então seguiu para o quarto, abrindo o armário, retirando um kit de primeiros socorros e colocando sobre a cama. Abriu a caixa, separando alguns band-aids e faixas para o tornozelo direito, pois percebeu que ele mancava um pouco, além de material para limpar as feridas.

" Soubi...", O loiro ouviu a voz de Ritsuka, virando-se para falar com ele.

Quando os olhos azul-celeste fixaram-se no jovem, Soubi parou. Sua boca se abriu, mas as palavras morreram antes mesmo de abandonarem seus lábios. Na porta de seu quarto encontrava-se um Ritsuka com os cabelos negros molhados, algumas gotas escorrendo de seus fios macios e brilhantes, caindo sobre o ombro e deslizando pelo peito, morrendo no tecido da felpuda toalha branca, que cobria metade do peito do menino e chegava ao meio de suas coxas alvas e roliças.

" Ritsuka...", A voz de Soubi saiu um pouco mais rouca do que gostaria.

" Eu... Bem, não tinha... Nenhuma roupa lá...", Disse todo sem jeito.

Era difícil falar algo vendo Ritsuka assim, tão adorável! Ele era lindo demais para seu próprio bem. Como podia ser tão fofo? Será que todos... Que todas as crianças eram fofas assim ou... Era apenas Ritsuka? Deu uns passos a frente, levando a mão à face clara, fazendo aqueles olhos tão brilhantes como pedras preciosas o fitarem e delicadamente curvou-se, depositando um beijo nos lábios macios e delicados.

A mão de Ritsuka se fechou na toalha, firmando-a ao redor do corpo, sentindo aquele beijo que lhe transmitia um calor gostoso. Por um segundo pensou em afastá-lo, mas... Sentia-se tão bem... Era tão bom que não conseguiu separar-se de Soubi, que o abraçava de maneira cálida e protetora.

Soubi abandonou aqueles lábios macios e deu vários beijinhos na pele de seda, apertando-o em um abraço, sentindo o cheiro doce que exalava dele, tão lindo... Tão fofo... Tão dele. Como podia amá-lo tanto assim? Faria tudo por ele... Mataria... Morreria... Ritsuka era sua vida agora e desejava nunca ter que se separar daquela criança. O queria como seu Mestre, como seu Sacrifício... Como seu amor!

" Soubi...", Ritsuka estava corado e mordia o lábio inferior lindamente.

" Venha. Enxugue-se melhor, Ritsuka.", Falou, afastando-se com dificuldade do corpo menor, lamentando internamente a perda de calor.

" ...!", O pequeno garoto de cabelos negros desviou os olhos do mais velho, suas orelhas movendo-se, bem como a cauda, mostrando sua timidez e surpresa, sua face quente e obviamente rubra. Por mais estranho que fosse tudo aquilo, não era tão... Ruim assim.

Soubi fez o menino entrar no quarto e sentar-se na cama. Pegou outra toalha e enxugou os cabelos negros, tendo bastante cuidado, fazendo tudo com delicadeza e devoção. Não resistiu e deu outro selinho nele, afastando-se e pegando uma blusa maior clara, num tom pérola de manga longa e entregou ao menino, para que vestisse.

" Po-Poderia se virar?", Pediu sem jeito, ainda sem fitá-lo.

" Como desejar... Ritsuka!", Fez como lhe foi pedido.

Ritsuka olhou-o ainda por alguns instantes e terminou de se enxugar. Não estava gostando muito da idéia de ficar sem uma peça íntima, mas logicamente não teria nada do tamanho dele ali. Suspirou e segurou a peça, aproximando-a do rosto e aspirando o perfume almiscarado e, sem mais delongas, a veste, retirando a toalha do corpo. A blusa, claro, ficou grande, chegando quase a seus joelhos, as mangas deixavam apenas seus dedos à vista e caía um pouco no ombro direito.

" Pronto.", Disse timidamente, vendo aquele homem alto virar-se, reparando na calça jeans justa que ele vestia, bem como na blusa colada ao corpo definido. Como Soubi conseguia ser tão lindo mesmo vestido de forma simples? Não sabia a resposta e já havia desistido de encontrá-la. Apesar de que... Vinha pensando sobre isso há pouco tempo, mas não importa!

E novamente, naquela noite, Soubi fica sem palavras. Como... Como ele podia ser tão lindo? Muitos podiam chamá-lo de pedófilo por amar um menino da sexta-série, mas não era algo apenas sexual. Tudo bem que sentia desejos por Loveless, mas seu desejo mais intenso era apenas tê-lo em seus braços, protegido do mundo. Mataria qualquer um que ousasse feri-lo, que o deixasse triste e isso o fazia se lembrar que alguém feriu Ritsuka essa noite e o fez chorar.

" Kawai... Kawai!", Disse, melódico, sorrindo ao menino.

" Pára! Eu não sou fofinho.", Virou o rosto, corando mais.

" Você é sim e isso me faz amá-lo mais!", Aproximou-se, tocando aquela face macia com as duas mãos, mirando os olhos tão lindos e brilhantes, perdendo-se neles.

Não esperando nada, Soubi o empurrou delicadamente, fazendo o menino dar alguns passos para trás, até tocar o colchão da cama e desequilibrando-se, Ritsuka cai deitado... Braços abertos ao lado da cabeça, fios negros espalhados sobre a colcha azul-turquesa, deixando-o ainda mais lindo aos olhos do loiro, que delicadamente apoiou um joelho na cama e debruçou-se sobre o jovem, contornando a face alva com os dedos.

" So-Soubi...", Ritsuka sentiu seu coração disparar.

" Lindo!", Disse, afastando-se, e logo se ajoelhou no chão, tocando o joelho de Ritsuka com os dedos bem levemente, deslizando-os pela canela delicada.

" O... O que você está fazendo?", Sentou-se de supetão, mais corado ainda. O que aquele loiro maldito pensa que está fazendo com ele? Será que...

" Você machucou o tornozelo. É melhor passar uma pomada e enfaixar.", Falou sério, segurando a perna delicada e colocando o pé dele sobre sua coxa esquerda, logo pegando uma pomada sedativa dentro da caixa de primeiros socorros que estava perto de Ritsuka e derramando uma boa quantidade na mão, iniciando uma massagem.

" Não precisa disso.", Disse, desconcertado. Havia quase recolhido o pé, mas acalmou-se quando ele passou a fazer a massagem em seu tornozelo, sentindo a firmeza dos movimentos, que eram fortes, mas ainda assim não o bastante para fazer doer.

Os olhos violetas se fecham, apreciando o contato com as mãos de Soubi, respirando lentamente, quase deitando de novo, mas voltou a fitá-lo quando o mesmo parou e começou a enfaixar seu pé, deixando-o firme para que não doesse ao andar. Terminando, sentiu seu pé sendo colocado delicadamente no chão e Soubi se aproximar, ficando entre suas pernas, o que o deixou desconcertado.

" I-Isso é mesmo necessário?", Perguntou, sentindo seus dedos entrelaçando-se nos de Soubi quando o mesmo segurou sua mão, erguendo-a e sendo levada à face do loiro, que a beijou logo em seguida.

" Agora cuidarei dos seus braços.", Falou sem responder diretamente a pergunta de Ritsuka, levantando as mangas da blusa e desinfetando os ferimentos delicadamente.

" Hum...", Gemeu baixinho ao sentir a ardência causada pelo remédio.

Ao ouvir o gemido de desconforto, Soubi trouxe o braço de Ritsuka para mais perto e soprou a pele ferida, enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos do menino, sua boca quase tocando o local, vendo os lábios róseos se entreabrirem enquanto o ar era puxado para dentro dos pulmões. Continuou fazendo os curativos, colocando band-aids e quando terminou, aproximou-se mais e beijou-o de leve.

" Quem fez isso com você?", Perguntou calma e lentamente.

" Ninguém. Deixa pra lá.", Os olhos de Ritsuka tornaram-se repentinamente melancólicos e tristes, fazendo Soubi estreitar os olhos, captando dentro das orbes quase marejadas a mensagem de quem fez aquilo.

" Foi ela, não?", Era uma pergunta retórica, mas ele se prontificou a fazê-la mesmo assim, tocando a face do menino, perguntando-se como ela foi capaz.

O silêncio foi à única coisa que obteve como resposta.

" Suki da yo, Ritsuka!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, sensualmente.

" Pára de me dizer isso!", Respondeu todo sem jeito.

Como reação, Soubi apenas deitou Ritsuka na cama, erguendo-se um pouco e novamente beijando aqueles lábios doces, aspirando o aroma de morango que aquela pele de seda exalava, sugando de leve, sentindo as mãos dele segurarem firmemente sua blusa. Já esperava ser afastado, mas surpreendeu-se quando sentiu leves movimentos dos lábios de seu pequeno e inocente amor, fazendo seu coração se aquecer. Abandonou a boca doce quando percebeu que ele precisava de oxigênio e beijou a face calidamente, com carinho e dedicação, erguendo-se um pouco e pegando os braços dele, dando beijos em cada local que foi ferido.

" Por que... Está fazendo isso?", Perguntou o belo Sacrifício, sentindo seus braços sendo beijados com uma quase devotada paixão, aqueles olhos azuis nunca abandonando os seus.

" Porque quero lhe dar todo o amor e carinho que ela lhe nega.", Confessou, parando afim de apreciar melhor as linhas que formavam aquele rosto belo.

Por um momento pensou em xingar aquele tarado, mas as palavras dele pareciam tão sinceras, que não conseguia reagir como geralmente reagiria. Há alguns dias não se viam e ele realmente sentia-se sozinho mesmo com a companhia de Yuiko e Yayoi ou da professora Shinonome. Na verdade queria a presença de Soubi. Desde quando ele se tornou tão importante? Desde quando... Queria tanto ficar perto dele?

" Soubi... Por que você não foi me ver?", A pergunta saiu sem ao menos notar e quando percebeu o que havia indagado, virou o rosto, envergonhado.

" Eu estava com muitos trabalhos na universidade... E você disse que não queria me ver... Por enquanto.", Sorriu ao jovem, afagando-lhes os cabelos.

" Muito trabalho? Deve ser difícil...", Comentou, sentindo o toque suave em seus cabelos, relaxando o corpo. Era incrível! Vê-lo doía tanto, mas não vê-lo era ainda pior... Doía mais profundamente de maneira que ele quase não era capaz de agüentar.

" Ritsuka...", Sentiu Soubi aproximar-se mais. Ele estava apoiado nos cotovelos, cada um de seus braços ao lado de seu corpo, seus cabelos longos roçavam de leve em sua pele e sua boca aproximava-se mais da sua, fazendo seu coração acelerar.

" O... O que?", Perguntou, já prevendo seu coração saindo por sua boca.

" Você não está com fome?", Soubi dizia tão perto de Ritsuka, que seus lábios quase se tocavam, deixando sua face rubra e dissipando um calor indefinido por seu corpo, mas não era algo ruim, na verdade era... Bom!

" Eu...", Droga! Desde quando ficava sem palavras perante Soubi? Sempre foi de respondê-lo na mesma hora, mas agora... Sentia-se zonzo com a proximidade dele.

" Porque eu... Estou faminto.", Os azuis miravam os violetas intensamente, causando um impacto profundo naquele pequeno menino.

Os olhos de Ritsuka miraram aqueles lábios delineados e úmidos, enquanto sua respiração descompassava-se repentinamente. Ele o beijaria de novo? A maneira que Soubi... Será que ele quer mais beijos ou esse é um desejo dele mesmo? Há tempos não se importa de ser beijado e...

" Sim...", Respondeu e sentiu braços fortes o envolvendo e erguendo seu corpo até que se sentasse na cama. Teve suas orelhinhas beijadas e foi levantado com delicadeza.

" Consegue andar, Ritsuka? Ou prefere que eu te carregue?", Soubi sorriu.

" Eu consigo andar.", ¬¬ Repentinamente ficou mal-humorado. Cruzou os braços e foi andando em direção a cozinha, frustrado. Por quê? Talvez porque queria um beijo e...

"_Ah! O que eu estou pensando? Tudo isso é por causa desse maldito!"_, Praguejava internamente, chegando à cozinha e vendo a mesa pronta. Piscou os olhos, supondo que isso foi feito enquanto tomava banho.

" Sente-se. Vou servi-lo.", Disse Soubi, já pegando a comida e colocando no prato, entregando a Ritsuka logo depois.

" Hum... Obrigado.", Agradeceu, ainda emburrado.

" Algum problema?", Indagou, vendo aquela carinha fechada.

" Nenhum. Não vai comer?", Resolveu mudar de assunto.

" Já comi. Por que está bravo?", O observava comer, apesar dele não aparentar muita fome.

" Fica quieto, Soubi!", ù.ú Comia. Estava adorando a comida de Soubi e mesmo que não estivesse com fome, comeria um pouco, porque foi ele quem fez.

" O que deixou meu pequeno Ritsuka mal-humorado?", Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos em frente ao peito.

" Eu não estou mal-humorado.", ò.ó Rebateu com cara fechada.

" Posso te dar beijos se quiser.", Sua feição era de pura satisfação.

" E por que eu ia querer seus beijos?", Falava irritado enquanto comia.

" Você me ama, Ritsuka?", Perguntou repentinamente, olhando-o nos olhos.

" O que?", Corou até o último fio de cabelo.

" ... Porque eu amo você.", Afirmou, olhando-o intensamente.

Soubi levantou-se, caminhando até Ritsuka, ficando atrás dele e então o abraçou pelos ombros, seus lábios próximos à orelha delicada, enquanto aspirava o aroma de morango que aquela pele clara exalava, sentindo o corpo pequeno tremer ligeiramente em seus braços.

" Por que faz isso comigo?", Ouviu a voz suave perguntar.

" E o que eu faço com você?", Sussurrou daquela maneira naturalmente sexy.

"_Por que você faz meu coração bater tão rápido? Me deixa desconcertado, mas querendo que você não pare de falar? Por que eu quero tanto você assim, abraçado a mim?"_, Todas as perguntas que queria fazer em voz alta eram gritadas em sua mente, enquanto o menino fechava os olhos e apertava a mangas da blusa de Soubi, esquecendo completamente o jantar.

" Diga-me... O que eu fiz?", Perguntou de novo, sedutoramente sibilante.

Ritsuka abriu os olhos, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

" Eu fiz você se apaixonar por mim?", Sorriu deliciado, desejando profundamente que fosse isso, afinal, nunca pensou que amaria tanto alguém assim e não importava a idade dele... Esperaria Ritsuka por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

" Nã... Não é nada disso!", Ficou envergonhado, retirando os braços de Soubi de cima dele e voltando a comida. Como ele podia dizer uma coisa dessas?

" O que foi?", Sorriu a ele, vendo a maneira que seu adorável Ritsuka agia.

" Você é muito inconveniente, Soubi. Eu odeio você!", Disse exasperado.

" Me odeia?", Sua feição mudou, tornando-se triste.

" Ei! Não faça essa cara!", Ordenou, temendo ter magoado Soubi.

" ...!", Soubi permaneceu da mesma maneira, fingindo-se de cão-sem-dono.

" Não faça isso! É tudo culpa sua. Você fica me fazendo falar coisas que eu não quero!", Revelou, querendo profundamente que ele parasse de fazer aquela feição.

" Então você não me odeia?", Perguntou, a cabeça pendendo de lado, apoiada na mão direita, estando sentado ao lado de Ritsuka à mesa, muito próximo a ele.

" Não. Não te odeio!", Respondeu, internamente aflito.

" Então você gosta de mim?", Sorriu mais abertamente, desmanchando toda a feição de 'coitadinho' de minutos atrás.

" Eu não tenho que responder isso!", Virou o rosto, desviando das orbes azuis.

" Diz pra mim... Ritsuka.", Segurou a mão dele sobre a mesa.

" Soubi, seu cretino! Você estava só fingindo estar chateado.", Levantou-se, retirando a mão rapidamente como se a mesma tivesse sido queimada.

" Não vai terminar de comer?", Perguntou ainda na mesma posição, mas percebendo o rápido movimento dele. Ritsuka parecia perturbado.

" Eu estou satisfeito!", Caminhou pela sala rapidamente, indo em direção à porta.

" Aonde vai?", Perguntou enquanto o observava.

" Eu vou pra casa!", Falou em alto e bom tom, destrancando a porta e a abrindo, sentindo o vento frio entrando por ela e algumas gotas de chuva tocando sua face. Sentia-se estranho, tinha tantas perguntas em sua mente... Havia tantas dúvidas... Quando pensou em dar um passo a frente, percebeu-se abraçado.

" Não vou deixar você ir.", Sussurrou, seus lábios roçando nas orelhinhas macias, numa carícia suave e delicada.

" Soubi...", Aqueles braços... Novamente aqueles braços o envolviam com seu calor de uma maneira que o deixava paralisado, mas era uma sensação boa, não ruim. Ergueu a cabeça, apoiando-a no peito de Soubi, seus olhos fechados. Depois de tempos... Depois de tanto tempo... Sentia-se protegido.

" Eu vou cuidar de você, Ritsuka!", Sussurrou, erguendo uma mão e fechando a porta, trancando-a, ainda envolvendo o menino com o outro braço.

O menor estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão protetoras e que lhe transmitiam algo mais que ele não sabia definir, mas não queria sair do calor daquele abraço... Era tão quente! Tão bom! Virou um pouco o rosto e sentiu que Soubi o virava todo para si, beijando novamente seus lábios, enquanto ele fechava suas mãos no tecido da blusa. No entanto, aquele não era um beijo como os outros... Parecia mais exigente e... Ao entreabrir os lábios, sentiu a língua dele deslizando para dentro de sua boca delicadamente, deixando-o alarmado, mas... Ficou quieto, apenas sentindo os braços em suas costas, acariciando-o, envolvendo-o em sua áurea calorosa.

O beijo continuava e Soubi apertava Ritsuka contra si, sendo correspondido na medida do possível pelo menino, as mãos pequenas timidamente envolvendo seu pescoço, para deleite completo do loiro, que sentia os dedos entrelaçando-se em seus cabelos, tocando de leve sua nuca numa carícia sensual, mas repleta de inocência da parte do pequeno em seus braços.

" Ah...", Ritsuka puxou o ar com força quando o beijo foi encerrado, respirando ofegante. Por reflexo, levou os dedos aos lábios, sentindo que aquele foi um beijo real, não apenas os selinhos que ele e Soubi trocavam até então, fazendo-o corar adoravelmente ao constatar tal coisa.

" Venha, Ritsuka.", Disse Soubi, passando rapidamente os olhos pela sala, mirando o relógio e vendo que já passavam das dez da noite.

" Ir pra onde?", Indagou, piscando os grandes e doces olhos violetas.

" Para a cama!", Falou, passando o braço por debaixo das pernas de Ritsuka e o levando para o quarto calmamente, vendo-o corar e ficar sem ação.

" O que?", Indagou. O que ele queria dizer com 'para a cama'?

Soubi sorriu. Ritsuka era por demais adorável! Logo entrou no quarto e mirou a grande cama de casal, aproximando-se e apoiando um dos joelhos no colchão macio, debruçando-se e colocando o menino no centro delicadamente, olhando dentro dos olhos dele, vendo a face rubra e meiga. Afastou-se o suficiente para vê-lo melhor, reparando na pele clara, no ombro visível, as pernas de fora, uma imagem bela de se vislumbrar... E ele devotaria sua vida ao pequeno que agora jazia deitado em seus lençóis.

" Soubi... Você...?", Queria indagá-lo sobre o significado daquelas palavras, mas as mesmas pareciam morrer em sua boca, antes de chegar ao exterior.

" Sim... Ritsuka?", Perguntou de maneira instigante, aproximando-se e dando um beijo na face dele, mirando os olhos violetas em seguida.

" Você... Você vai me fazer perder as minhas orelhas?", Ritsuka não sabe como, mas fez a pergunta que há algum tempo pairava em sua mente... Afinal, Soubi sempre o beijava, dizia que o amava e... Agora isso. Ele provavelmente queria torná-lo um adulto, mas...

" Suki da yo, Ritsuka!", Beijou de leve aqueles lábios tão doces e viciantes, puxando-o para cima, deslizando o corpo menor pela cama, acomodando a cabeça dele no travesseiro.

" Soubi...", Seu coração batia ainda mais rápido, não sabendo como agir.

Os olhos de Ritsuka miravam os profundos azuis de Soubi, perdendo-se dentro daquelas íris celestiais e naquele momento teve que admitir... Gostava... Não, na verdade, amava Soubi! Amava seu jeito, sua voz, seu perfume... Tudo nele e se... E se ele naquele momento o fizesse perder as orelhas... Não ia se importar e...

" Está tudo bem!", Assegurou ao menino, beijando-lhe a testa.

" Hum...", Os olhos de Ritsuka transmitiam sua insegurança e ao mesmo tempo o carinho... O amor que sentia. Soubi conseguia ver isso perfeitamente, mas tinha consciência de que aquele não era um momento adequado para fazê-lo seu.

" Ritsuka ainda é novinho... Precisa dormir na hora certa.", Falou, sorrindo.

" ...!", Sentiu mais um beijo em sua testa e logo pôde vislumbrar o sorriso de Soubi, que acariciava seu rosto.

" Agora durma.", Sussurrou cálido e protetor, erguendo-se com a intenção de sair do quarto, assim Ritsuka poderia dormir mais tranqüilamente.

" Você não vai...", Suas palavras morreram e o jovem parou de falar, desviando o olhar, no entanto, sua mão ainda segurava a barra da blusa do Combatente.

Soubi sorriu e voltou à cama, primeiro cobrindo-o e então se deitando ao lado dele, abraçando-o carinhosamente, afagando aqueles cabelos negros macios e perfumados, trazendo-o para perto de si, enchendo a face dele de beijos cálidos, sentindo o menino relaxar em seus braços, acomodando-se e fechando os olhos, afinal, ele estava cansado.

"_Soubi... Por que você tem que ser assim comigo?"_, Pensava o menino, já de olhos fechados, apreciando o calor daqueles braços que o envolviam num manto protetor.

" Você vai dormir aqui?", Perguntou com certa dificuldade, pois estava tão sonolento que estava difícil pensar nas palavras para pronunciá-las.

" Sim. Pode dormir, Ritsuka! Eu estarei aqui quando acordar.", Sussurrou, beijando as orelhinhas tão lindas, sentindo-o se remexer dengoso em seus braços, cada vez mais sonolento, adormecendo aos poucos.

" Hum... Soubi... Suki da yo...", As palavras foram pronunciadas num sussurro quase inaudível quando sua consciência desapareceu em meio ao sono, o próprio Ritsuka não percebendo o que estava falando, mas expressando sentimentos verdadeiros.

Soubi sorriu ao ouvir aquele sussurro, beijando o topo da cabeça de Loveless, que ao contrário do nome, era sim amado... Amado por ele e por muitas outras pessoas. Acomodou-se melhor, mantendo o menino em seus braços... Seu menino! Aquele a quem devotaria seu corpo, seu coração... Sua alma! Não apenas por ele ser seu novo mestre, mas por ser a pessoa que ele amava.

"_E é por isso que eu posso esperar você... Ritsuka."_, Seus olhos também se fecharam, esperando que o sono logo viesse. Não havia perigos, não havia incômodos... Naquele momento havia apenas ele e aquele a quem amava e protegia... Loveless... Ritsuka...

"_Meu doce amor!"_, Sim. Um menino que era definitivamente... Amado!

Fim?!

**OOO**

Nyahhh!!! Não acredito! Escrevi uma fic de Loveless! Uhu/o/

Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic desse anime. Adoro Loveless! As músicas são perfeitas, a animação estupenda e a história intrigante. Peca apenas por não ter um fim... ¬¬ Mas nada é perfeito! No entanto, o mangá está me compensando.

Eu simplesmente amo o Soubi dizendo _'Suki da yo, Ritsuka'_. Acho que vocês notaram, já que eu usei essa frase várias vezes né! Mas é que é tão lindo ouvi-lo dizer com aquela voz delirante que ama o fofinho!

Eu fiquei na dúvida se devia ou não fazer um lemon e optei por não fazer. u.u Mas agora vocês devem me dizer... O que achou da fic? Queriam mesmo que eu fizesse um lemon? Digam o que acham, que dependendo da resposta, posso até postar uma continuação mostrando isso sabe. Mas só se receber coments falando isso! XDDD Chantagista?!

Outra coisa que me deixou feliz foi o fato dessa fic ter sido escrita em três dias! \o/ Eu terminei Liebe, minha fic de Weiss Kreuz no dia 03/12 e não estava conseguindo escrever nada e quando foi dia 10/12 em plena 03:00 AM eu comecei a escrever e a fic foi saindo, mesmo eu podendo escrever em poucos momentos durante o dia!

Agradeço e ofereço essa fic a **Evil Kitsune** porque foi numa conversa com ela pelo MSN que eu tive essa idéia! XD Ela queria ler algo fofo e eu comecei a digitar a idéia, que foi surgindo do nada e... Era pra ser apenas fluffy, mas saiu meio angust quando fui escrever... ¬¬ Bom! Espero que ainda esteja do seu agrado, Evil! o//

Wahhhh!!! Estou feliz! Há muito tempo isso não acontecia... Acho que começarei a escrever minha original agora... Vestígios da Lua. Quem sabe continuo com essa disposição e consigo escrever mais fics esse mês né! Duas já foram... Quem sabe saem mais duas! feliz feliz

Agradeço a **Lady Anúbis **por betar a fic pra mim! Valeu! o//

Obrigada a todos!!!

13 de Dezembro de 2006.

12:42 PM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
